


Don't touch the ice cream man

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [9]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not touch the ice cream man if you value your life. The team doesn't appreciate it when he gets kidnap. </p><p>On a serious note, who would even want to steal that much ice cream anyways?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch the ice cream man

Mimi's Ice Cream Shop was the team's new favorite place to go. It was located in the town of Happy Harbor and held widest selection of ice cream in the entire area. For Superboy and Megan who never had ice cream before (and to extension Kaldur who had only once before) it was a learning experience every time they went.

Best of all for the team, the guy who ran the ice cream shop (the grandson of the original owner Mimi), Matt was a nice guy. He calmly explained the flavors to Superboy and Megan who seem to have endless amount of questions regarding ice cream. Not to mention he didn't even bat an eyelash when they decided to show into uniform.

The ice cream shop was the place to go.

So… it goes without saying that the day a new villain appeared in attempt to kidnap Matt, the team doesn't take it well. And seriously, what kind of weapon is powered by ice cream?

"HEY! LET THE ICE CREAM MAN GO!" Wally shouted. He was chasing after a small old man running away in a robot suit. In the robot's arms were Matt and several galleons of ice cream. The blond man was failing his arms in panic. Poor guy.

"NEVER!" the old man shouted. "I WILL COMPLETE MY HEAT RAY OR MY NAME ISN'T DR. MOONY!"

"Seriously," Robin snarled. "What villain uses ice cream for a weapon?" His grappling hook latched onto another ledge as he swung after the robot.

"To make ice cream it requires a precise balance of refrigeration, rock salt, and dairy which are used in a chemical combustion using the catalyst which in turn could be used as freeze-ray. With the addition of wonderflonium or unobtaniem, ice cream can become highly unstable," Superboy stated in a serious tone. The rest of the team stared in shock. "Also unpasteurized milk used to make ice cream could spread infectious diseases which when mixed with wonderflonium it can potentially backfire upon him which is probably why he kidnapped Matt to make sure the recipe for making ice cream remains right."

Megan gave a startled gasp of shock. "We have to stop him!"

"Right…" Artemis said in disbelief. She didn't mention that Dr. Moony said he was trying to make a heat ray and if Superboy was right, then this new villain was missing a few screws.

"Sometimes I wonder if the scientists at Cadmus were on something," Wally muttered to himself.

"We should focus on stopped Dr. Moony now," Kaldur ordered. His waterbearers shifted into a whip shape, allowing him to throw it forward to wrap it around the robot's leg. Artemis fired arrow with a rope, wrapping around the other robotic leg. With a swift pull, the robot fell down to the ground. A quick punch from Superboy wrecked the robot's control system.

Megan caught Matt for before he hit the ground. Somewhere along the way, he had fainted. Robin landed a kick to Dr. Moony's face, sending the older man flying into a nearby building.

Some distance away, Red who was spying with binoculars swiftly added Matt's name to The List. "Interesting, it only took a few weeks for the ice cream man to be added to The List," the red thief mumbled to himself.

"Let's get him back to the ice cream shop," Kaldur instructed.

Matt batted away the hand that was poking him on the cheek. Finally giving in, he opened his eyes. Standing over him was the group of teens that frequently visited his shop. Wait wasn't he kidnapped by a robot? Looking around and the half concerned faces of the teens, Matt shrugged it off. It was probably a dream.

"What can I get you guys this time around?" he asked.

The teens grinned and began shouting out their orders. After they left, Matt checked the freezer for another galleon of vanilla ice cream.

"Huh," he said scratching his head. "Why are we missing so much ice cream?"


End file.
